Saving Alison
by GSRnutforever
Summary: Nothing to do with 'Saving Gil' A young girl turns to Grissom and Sara when her parents start fighting again. GSR


_This just came to me randomly. From where, I may never know. Bascially, the girl down the corridor has parents who angue a lot. The only place she turn to is Grissom and Sara.A bit of fighting and language but not too bad. Not my YET, but I'm working on it. Slowly._

It had been another hard shift. A young family had been faced with the unbareable news that their oldest son had been kidnapped. The boy had been taken and held at randsom by the child's grandmother who had been refused visitational rights. Grissom was only thankful that Sara had the night off. His eyes began to droop when a knock sounded at the door. _So much for getting some sleep. At least I showered at work._ With a groan of protest from his tired, aching body to open the door, only to fond a small child in pink pyjamas tightly cuddling her teddy.

"Alison, What are you doing here? Shouldnt you be with your parents?"

"Mummy and daddy are fighting again." Her voice was tiny and scared, her brown eyes full of unshed tears.

"Come in sweetie. Why dont we watch 'Findind Nemo'?" Her small, bare feet padded across the wooden floor of Grissom and Sara's apartment. Since Sara was still asleep, they settled on the couch, Grissom taking note of howAlison cuddled into his side. Not long after the movie started, both occupants of the couch had fallen asleep. That's how Sara found them.

Richard and Melissa Andrews's fights were known throughout the building: smashing plates and swearing were not unheard of. What no one wanted to acknowledge was the toll it took on their six-year-old daughter and no one understood why she only went to one place when it started up. Sara had been entering her apartment when another fight started, Alison was sat on the stairs near by. With them having a similar background, they connected instantly. Now, everytime a fight started, Alison knocked on their door, her own private santuary from the world.

Sara snapped back to reality as Alison and Grissom began to stir.

"Hey. Who wants eggs for breakfast?" As Alison happily ate her breakfast, Sara pulled Grissom into the kitchen. "We cant keep doing this Gil."

"I thought you enjoyed having Alison over."

"Its not that."

"Your worried that the fights might affect her."

"They already have Gil. She cant stay there, the fights are getting worse."

"Theres nothing we can do Sara. Other than the yelling, we cant prove she's in any danger." As if on cue, the door flew open, revealing a very angry Richard Andrews.

"There you are you little bitch. I told you not to wonder off."

"Let her go Richard."

"Stay out of this Gil. She's my daughter."

"Then maybe you should act like her father." By this time, Alison had hidden behind Grissom, keeping a tight grip on his pant leg. Richard grabbed her wrist and roughly pulled her, while she screamed out in pain. Out of reflect Grissom grabbed his wrist. "Let her go." With a devious grin, Richard did as he was told, only to land his fist into Grissom's jaw. Alison buried her face into Grissom's chest as Sara grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a knife.

"Get out of here Richard." With a last glare, he left. Once he was gone, Grissom sat up with a groan. "She cant stay there."

"Shift starts in a few hours, we cant leave her here on her own."

The Las Vegas Night Shift had seen many things over their various years, but nothing could prepare them for what they were seeing. Gil Grissom, standing in the break room, with a young child in his arms. Unaccustomed to seeing so many people, her small face buried itself in Grissom's shoulder.

"Everyone, this is Alison. She is going to be staying with us tonight." You could tell from a mile off that Catherine was desperate to say something, but a loud commotion at the front desk stopped her. Ever the investigator, he handed Alison to Sara and made his way to find Richard yelling at Judy.

"You're following me to work now?"

"Where is she? Where's Alison?"

"I wont let you see her while you're drunk."

"Thats not your right Gil. She's my daughter, not yours."

"Forget it Richard, its not gonna happen. Judy, call sercurity and get him out of here."

Grissom turned to leave but Richard punched him. His head collided with Judy's desk, his body crashed to the ground, where the crazed man cotinually kicked at his stomach. By the time sercurity pulled him off, Grissom was spitting blood and rapidly losing conciousness.

"Gil!" Sara rushed to her fiancee's side, gently rolling him over, resting his head on her knees. Upon seeing her father, Alison had hidden behind Warrick, keeping a tight grip on his pant leg until he pulled her into his arms.

"He'll be okay, right Sara?" Sara looked down at the terrified six-year-old, who was gripping her bear, while Sara held her small hand in her longer, slender one.

"I hope so. I _really_ hope so."

Hours ticked by slowly, as if someone had told the clocks to slow down. Both waiting room occupants continually shifted around in their seats. When the team showed up an hour after shift, Alison was curled up on Sara's knee, both in a deep sleep.

"If I didnt know better, I'd swear Sara was that kid's mother. I could kill the bastard myself for doing this."

"Easy there Cath. Dont go doing anything that could land you in trouble."

"What I dont get is how a parent could do that, infront of their child. That God I wasnt like that with Eddie."

"Sara wont talk about it, but I went to their place to pick up some stuff and one of the neighbours was kind enough to tell me about the fight that went on this morning between Alison's parents."

"Really?"

"Its not a first time thing either. Its a regular thing and the neighbour noticed how whenever they started, Alison would sit on Grissom and Sara's doorstep and wait for one of them to get home."

"No wonder Gil was being so proctective back at PD."

"I really want him to pull through this Cath. Alison and Sara need him."

"Miss Sidle, I have some good news. Mr Grissom is out of surgeory. Other than a few cracked robs he should be fine. Bed rest for two to three weeks and no heavy loading until told otherwise. He's awake and askinf you in room 419." With a quick glance at the still sleeping child in her arms the doctor left the group in peace.

"Alison. Come on sweetie wake up."

"Sara?"

"Hey there sleepy head. The doctor came and said we can see Gil." She couldnt help but smile at the spark in the young girl's eyes when she said that. The team watched as the two brunettes walked hand in hand down the corridor.

SIX MONTHS LATER

The team had gathered around Catherine's pool for their monthly barbeque. With Sara now four months pregnant, Grissom was trying to figure out arrangements for Alison. Other than her parents, there was no family to speak of. After months of deliberation, he had come to a conclusion. All he had to do was tell Sara.

"Sara can I talk to you?" He elaberated his plan and the smile and kiss he received concluded that he'd made the right choice. Now to tell the team, and Alison. "Guys, can we have your attention? As you know, there have been a few...complications over the past six months. We spoken about it...and we're going to fight for Alison's custody." The young jumped in Grisom's arms, the biggest smile plastered to her face as the team watched the soon-to-be happy family.

_The ending blows, forgive me. What do you think?_


End file.
